


Любовь к котикам обязательна

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, cat Kudou Johji
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Однажды Йоджи вспомнил, что умеет рисовать, а потом обнаружил себя на четырёх лапах
Kudos: 3





	Любовь к котикам обязательна

**Author's Note:**

> AU и отсутствие логики, ибо логика и котики несовместимы

Всё началось с того, что Йоджи вспомнил о полученном некогда образовании и неожиданно для себя пришёл к выводу, что рисование расслабляет и отвлекает от ненужных мыслей не хуже, чем выпивка и новая подружка на каждый вечер. Есть свои плюсы в том, чтоб не очухиваться рядом с чужим человеком, мучительно вспоминая, как её зовут, не пробираться потом тайком домой, рискуя получить очередную головомойку от недрёманного Фудзимии, ну и руки так не дрожат, когда леску кидаешь. Разумеется, просто рисовать какие-нибудь пейзажи или натюрморты для неугомонного Кудо было слишком банально и скучно. Тем более что вдохновения вокруг было хоть отбавляй. 

— Всем привет! — спустившийся на кухню Йоджи взъерошил шевелюру и сладко зевнул.  
И тут до него дошло, что тишина на кухне какая-то не такая. Нехорошая, прямо скажем, тишина.  
Оми и Кен старательно не смотрели.  
— Кудо, — тихо и яростно сказал Айя, с хрустом скомкав в руках лист коричневой бумаги для скетчей, и Йоджи мигом сообразил, что котёнку труба.  
«Шине» он дожидаться уже не стал. Котом метнулся по стене, уворачиваясь от свистнувшего меча — Абиссинец мгновенно позволил себе впасть в состояние «крушить», даже не пытаясь сдержаться, — пролетел через весь магазин и вымахнул в окно.  
Ну его, этого Абиссинца бешеного, жизнь дороже, даже будь у Йоджи их и впрямь девять, как котам положено.   
Проверять не будет — вдруг врут?  
И чего Айя взбеленился, неужто не похож вышел?  
И вообще, почему у него, Йоджи, четыре лапы и хвост?!  
Даже не рыжие.

* * *

— Кроуфорд, — сказал Шульдих, приглядевшись. — Что ты там сегодня про котят говорил?  
— Мяу? — уточнил и некрупный серебристый кот, чинно сидевший на коврике у дверей.  
Кроуфорд прислушался к дару, с подозрением оглядел сперва Шульдиха, потом кота.  
Дар темнил. То есть молчал.  
— Так вот, — Шульдих сделал широкий жест, — получи и распишись!  
— Шульдих, — с неявной угрозой сказал Кроуфорд.  
— Это не просто кот, — вдоволь насладившись его раздражением, объяснил Шульдих. — Это Кудо-кот!  
Кроуфорд подумал, что шастанье по чужим, зачастую сдвинутым набекрень мозгам (ну или их сдвигание) до добра не доводит.  
Но спорить не стал — с сумашедшими не спорят, с сумасшедшими телепатами — тем более.  
Молча открыл двери и впустил обоих.

Шульдих расположился на подлокотнике дивана. Кроуфорд предпочёл кресло и не выпускать входную дверь из виду.   
Кот сидел посреди комнаты на ковре так, чтобы видеть обоих.

— И как ты дошёл до жизни такой? — уточнил веселящийся Шульдих, опасно балансируя на подлокотнике.  
«Ну… Женщины часто говорили мне, что я котик...»  
Шульдих таки упал с дивана.   
— Дай угадаю, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Его пассиям нравилось именовать его этими дурацкими уменьшительно-ласкательными прозвищами.  
— Ко-отик! — согласно всхлипнул Шульдих. — Котя-ата! Цветочные!  
— А к нам-то зачем явился? — спросил оракул. В отношении кошек его дар молчал — не просматривалось вообще ничего.  
«Политического убежища просить», — мявкнул Кудо, нервно принимаясь вылизывать лапу.   
Шульдих послушно озвучил, от себя добавив перевод с кошачьего на человечий:  
— То есть он рассчитывает, что мы его кормить будем.  
— Я всегда подозревал, что у кошек с инстинктом самосохранения туго… — вздохнул Кроуфорд. Иногда он даже подозревал, что отсутствие этого инстинкта было главным критерием приёма в ряды «цветочных котят».  
«Котиков все любят, — уверенно заявил Кудо-кот. — Вот если б я человеком к вам заявился...»

Кроуфорд сентиментален не был, бабушек через дорогу не переводил, бездомных котят и щенят не подбирал, но и поднять руку на животное не мог. Даже если это Кудо, по которому «шине» от Фудзимии давно уж плачет.

Удивительно, что Шульдих особой разницы меж котом и человеком не замечал — то ли сам недалеко ушёл от… питомца, то ли всё же телепата ему, оракулу, подсунули не совсем уж бракованного.  
— Так за что тебя из котят выгнали? — уточнил оракул. — Фудзимии не понравилась очередная твоя подружка? Ты вырезал его катаной дурацкий знак на стене? Или наконец объяснил ему, что у него совершенно нет вкуса, и он обиделся за этот свой ужасный свитер?   
Шульдих весело фыркнул, а Кроуфорд подумал о дресскоде в рядах Шварц: по его мнению, зелёный шейный платок с рыжими лохмами тоже сочетался ужасно. С кем приходится работать!

«Я всего лишь нарисовал его портрет!» — Кудо потёр ухо лапой, потом задумчиво посмотрел на неё. Лизнул и снова провёл по уху.

Телепат немедленно «поймал» картинку и передал Кроуфорду.   
Тот оценил, поднял бровь.  
— Мяв! — оскорблённо сказал Кудо-кот.  
— Он художник, он так видит, — перевёл Шульдих, давясь от хохота.

Оракул не ржал — имидж не позволял, хотя о возможности шантажа Фудзимии, если б от того можно было добиться разумных действий вместо несколько однообразного, зато убойного аргумента на все вопросы, не мог не подумать.   
Зато Шульдих ржал за них обоих.

«Чего? — обиделся Йоджи, закогтив ковёр. — Это целое направление искусства, между прочим, а у меня образование художественное! Хочешь, и на вас шарж нарисую?»  
— Не-не, вот на него — нарисуй, — махнул рукой в сторону начальства Шульдих.  
Если б в число талантов Кроуфорда входило умение убивать взглядом, то, разумеется, от этого взгляда он бы сейчас воздержался. Нецелевой расход рабочих ресурсов… а кого вместо Шульдиха Розенкройц пришлют, так и провидеть страшно. Пусть живёт.

— Паранормам нужен кот? — спросил Шульдих у Кроуфорда.  
«Кот нужен всегда!» — авторитетно мявкнул Кудо.  
Что характерно, поняли его и оракул, и телепат. Видимо, кошачья природа в Кудо всё сильнее брала верх — если кот пожелает, его невозможно не понять.  
— К врагам его забрасывать разве, — задумчиво сказал Кроуфорд. — Пока сюда не явится Фудзимия. Спасать и карать.  
— Вопрос, — сказал Шульдих, — в том, кого именно спасать, а кого — карать.  
Судя по морде кота, он тоже задавался этим вопросом.

— Кстати, я люблю орхидеи... — с намёком сказал Шульдих. — И глицинии тоже!*  
— Нет, я не разрешу завести тебе Абиссинца! — немедленно отрезал Кроуфорд. — Мне вас троих хватает. Тоже... питомцы.  
КотоКудо зафыркал, но тут же сделал вид, что вылизывает лапку.  
— Сам ты... — оскорбился Шульдих чисто из чувства противоречия (он утверждал, будто оракул такой правильный временами, что аж тошно, а потому противоречить ему — залог сохранения душевного спокойствия Шульдиха; что интересно, душевное здоровье оракула его почему-то не заботило). — Да я лучший в мире... питомец.  
Но картинку протранслировал почему-то в виде надменного золотистого котёнка в фуражке и с катаной.   
Кроуфорд немедленно попытался закрыться, но котёнок остался. Еще и морду такую состроил... фудзимиевскую. 

Против Шульдиха ментальные щиты не помогали. Потому что против телепатов-хакеров никто не додумался разработать антивирусник и провести соответствующее обучение в академии.  
Разделение мыслей на разноуровневые потоки тоже не слишком помогало — Шульдих, привыкший ходить в чужие мысли как к себе домой, вечно ворчал, что у оракула там слишком всё организовано и упорядочено. Аж противно.

Кот же уселся поудобнее, нагло уставился в глаза Кроуфорду, противно мяукнул.  
— Я так понимаю, — сказал Кроуфорд, поморщившись, — основываясь на том, что мы как-то умудряемся сдерживать берсерка, явно регулярно копаясь в его мозгах, — Кудо желает, чтобы мы ему вернули естественный облик, покопавшись в мозгах уже у него? Хотя, Кудо, — добавил он, — этот облик кажется для тебя куда естественней.

Кот лишь надменно фыркнул. Ни дать ни взять — Фудзимия. Вот почему бы Шульдиху не взять что-то от непосредственного начальства, то бишь самого Кроуфорда?

— Всё верно, — кивнул Шульдих. — Хотя не ручаюсь, что найду в его закоротивших мозгах нужное место замыкания. Может, тут только методы их Абиссинца помогают. Они им привычнее.  
— «Шине» — и нет проблемы? — уточнил оракул. — Между прочим, Кудо, ты как нас нашёл?  
«Я — кот, вы — Твари Тьмы. Правильный кот тьму издалека чует. Тянет, вкусно, мррр...» — кот сладко потянулся.  
Шултьдих перевёл.

Придётся менять конспиративную квартиру, — подумал оракул. 

«И вообще, мы вам, Тёмные, зачем-то нужны. Дразните только...»  
«Вынужден признать, что котом он куда сообразительнее», — подумал Кроуфорд, зная, что Шульдих услышит направленную мысль. Всё равно ведь отслеживает фоново.  
— Кошки вообще умные создания, — философски сказал Шульдих. — Кто б меня кормил и за ушком чесал за подранные обои и вовремя сказанное «мурр!», и вообще только за то, что я есть!  
— Я вас и так непонятно за что кормлю… питомцы, — буркнул Кроуфорд. — Совсем на шею сели.  
— А поспать? — возмутился Шульдих. — На твоей подушке! Часов двадцать в сутки, как правильный кот. Ну хочешь, я тебе помурлычу?  
Кроуфорд оставил пока это без комментариев, зато обратился к окошаченному Кудо:  
— С основным принципом знаком?  
Тот мявкнул и выразительно закогтил ковёр, будто что-то загребая лапой.  
— Уточняет насчёт оплаты, — перевёл Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд с облегчением поправил очки: всё же даже котята не безнадёжны и вполне знакомы с принципом «ты — мне, я — тебе».  
— Тебя, Кудо, и впрямь только в лагерь врагов забрасывать… — и оракул зажмурился на миг, пережидая вспышку дара, который только что отказывался работать на кошках.  
Потом потёр виски, укладывая сведения и анализируя побочные линии вероятности событий.  
— Кому мы его подбросим? — с энтузиазмом спросил Шульдих, украдкой подсовывая блистер с аспирином.  
Плохая замена его таблеткам, но лучше, чем ничего.

Разумеется, Такатори, обожаемому временному опекаемому. Тьфу!

— Хоть какую-то пользу принесёшь.  
— Ми-и-уру? — мявкнул Кудо-кот с донельзя ехидной мордой.  
— Миру в лице меня, — отрезал Кроуфорд. — Дверь вон там, кстати.  
— Мы понимаем, дело непривычное, пользу приносить, но ты уж постарайся, — с готовностью подал реплику Шульдих, ухмыляясь до ушей. — Вдруг понравится!  
— Мау!  
— Он говорит, что если в компьютере хранятся, то нам нужен котёнок другой породы, — перевёл Шульдих.  
— Если б всё в компьютере было, мы бы уже сами всё добыли.  
— Мрря?  
— Нет, — сказал Кроуфорд, не дожидаясь перевода. — Методами Фудзимии мы тоже действовать не будем. Что за кошачья привычка, в самом деле, всё портить и громить?  
— Мау, — явно обиделся за цветочно-кошачий прайд Кудо-кот.  
Шульдих хрюкнул.

Поскольку в присутствии этих двоих сосредоточиться было совершенно невозможно, а следовало не только просмотреть новости, чтобы оценить обстановку, но и проанализировать все доступные линии вероятности, Кроуфорд удалился в кабинет — святая святых, куда даже Шульдиху вход был воспрещён. Разумеется, тот на запреты реагировал приблизительно как те кошки.

Однако через пару часов тишина, царящая в квартире, где нынче обитало аж два наказания господня, пророка насторожила.

— Что это он делает? — осведомился, выглянув в гостиную, Кроуфорд.  
Кудо сидел посреди дорогого персидского ковра — варварство, но Шульдих умудрился как-то оправдать казённые деньги, и это всё ещё выглядело лучше свитера Фудзимии, хуже которого варварство представить было сложно, — и пушился, сосредоточенно уставившись куда-то в пустоту.  
— Исчезать учится, — отрапортовал Шульдих, вскочив с дивана и вытянувшись во фрунт — клоун этакий.  
— Скажи ему, что он не Чеширской породы, а балинезийской.  
Кот оттаял и муркнул, прижмуря зелёные глаза.  
— Он говорит: «Полоски — дело наживное», — передал Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд даже не сказал, что они оба идиоты и нашли друг друга — это и так было очевидно.   
Даже не телепатам.

Когда в воздухе повис лишь ехидный кошачий оскал, Кроуфорд зажмурился, потряс гудящей головой и предпочёл сбежать обратно в кабинет. Ему говорили, конечно, что у тех пилюль, которые он принимал, дабы совладать с даром и последствиями его использования (и попробуйте на самом деле совместить капризный дар пророка и логический анализ!), могут быть свои последствия, но чтоб так!  
Паранормы, в отличие от… паракотов, его не смущали.

_Ночью._  
— Мрр?  
— Кудо? Какого дьявола? Брысь отсюда!  
Кот, нагло устроившийся на подушке, боднул щёку — благо Кроуфорд успел отдёрнуть голову. Лбы у кошек совершенно непрошибаемы. Во всех смыслах.  
— Кудо. Сгинь. Я девушек предпочитаю.  
— Мрр-мяу! — кот попытался забраться между шеей и плечом, за что и был скинут на пол.  
Кроуфорд зажёг лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, нашарил очки.  
— Мя-а-а! — на эту жалобную мордашку купился бы кто угодно.  
— Не поверю, что тебе вдруг стало грустно, одиноко и ты боишься темноты, — предостерегающе сказал Кроуфорд, жалея, что ничего тяжёлого под рукой нет. Последним, что было, он накануне запустил в будящего его Шульдиха.  
— Говорит, он сейчас не человек, так что погладь котика, Брэдли, и дайте уже поспать! — крикнул из соседней комнаты Шульдих.

Кроуфорд отгородился тройным щитом и пообещал себе придушить… кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь рыжего. Вот дело доведут до конца — не хватало ещё вместо Шульдиха шпиона получить, который доложит начальству, чем они тут на самом деле занимаются, — и уж тогда…

В голове нагло хихикнули, наплевав на все ментальные щиты.  
«Тебя поглажу», — подумал Кроуфорд, зная, что Шульдих услышит.

Телепат терпеть не мог чужих прикосновений по вполне понятным причинам. Ему и мозгов чужих хватало, по которым разгуливал, как у себя дома. Сенсорная перегрузка.

«Какие высокие отношения», — мурлыкнул Кудо-кот, и Кроуфорд почему-то его понял.  
— Неправильный балинез, — буркнул Кроуфорд. — Плохой кот!  
«Хорош-шая кошка»**, — отреагировал окошаченный Кудо, довольно жмуря зелёные — не синие, как положено этой породе! — глаза.  
— Я тебя сам Фудзимии подарю, — пообещал Кроуфорд, которому так и не дали отдохнуть после использования дара, растирая гудящие виски и морщась. — Ещё и бантиком перевяжу. В цвет глаз.  
— Мау?  
— Он спрашивает, — всхлипнул опёршийся о дверной косяк Шульдих, который уже и ржать не мог, — в цвет чьих глаз — его или Фудзимии?  
— Брысь отсюда оба! — рявкнул взбешённый Кроуфорд, перед глазами которого мир болезненно вспыхнул ослепительно-белым.  
Пророкам следовало держать эмоции под контролем — мозг штука хрупкая и не слишком надёжная.  
Шульдих с котом вняли чахлому голосу разума, одному на двоих, и удрали.

Вообще, конечно, всё это было совершеннейшей глупостью, а Кроуфорд, несмотря на пророческий дар, мыслил всегда рационально. Использовать Кудо, тем более — кота? Но что поделать, если именно эта линия вероятности была наименее зыбкой и вела к нужному результату куда скорее, чем все прочие?

Секретарь охраняемого, миловидная девица, взятая совсем недавно взамен прежнего серьёзного молодого человека, при виде пушистого котика растаяла. Очень голодного и совершенно несчастного котика, которого пожалели даже эти мрачные иностранцы-телохранители.

Система безопасности на котов, очевидно, рассчитана не была. Недопустимое упущение.   
Оставленный без присмотра котик может от скуки устроить конец света. И даже необязательно ограничится одной квартирой.

Словом, как только секретарь, воспользовавшись тем, что босс вместе с телохранителями отправился на какие-то деловые переговоры, отлучилась за шоколадкой к кофе, оставленный без присмотра Кудо-кот просочился в святая святых — офис, как сказал бы Фудзимия, Тёмной Твари.  
Кошачьи лапки на самом деле весьма удобны, но ни один котик в том не признается, потому что дураком казаться выгоднее. Кое-как, с помощью зубов и ловких лапок выдвинув ящик стола, пользуясь тем, что за самим столом камере его не видно, Кудо-кот цапнул записную книжку в зубы и, благословляя кошачьи способности, выбрался на балкон.

Кроуфорд в долгу быть не любил — хоть пока не мог утверждать, будто есть, за что — утащенная банальная записная книжка могла сыграть важную роль в будущем, но пока что эта линия вероятности всё ещё дрожала и двоилась.   
Шульдих честно посидел с полчаса, уставившись в немигающие кошачьи глаза.  
Кроуфорд, оставив их наедине, наслаждался тишиной.

— Поправил я твоё замыкание, хотя в твоих мозгах японские демоны ноги переломают. Теперь надо ситуацию воссоздать, — объяснил наконец Шульдих. — Чтобы обратить её. Ну или оставайся пушистым, тебе так больше идёт, а я уговорю Кроуфорда на кота — стресс и всё такое, ему самому полезно будет.  
— Через мой труп, — сказал из кабинета оракул. — И нет, Шульдих, если ты всё-таки подаришь мне ту антистрессовую игрушку, то вероятность эта плохо кончится.  
— Вот так всегда, — пожаловался коту Шульдих. — С кем приходится работать!

* * *

— Мау, — пел Йоджи-кот под окном. — Ма-а-уууу!  
— Нэко, шине! — на второй час серенад Фудзимия таки не выдержал, выскочил полураздетый наружу, встрёпанный и злющий. Разумеется, с катаной.  
Йоджи был прямо-таки оскорблён в лучших чувствах. Рисунки ему не нравятся, песни ему не нравятся… А ведь, судя по фамилии, мальчик из хорошей семьи! Где изящное воспитание?!  
Так он Фудзимии и сказал. Благо Кен с мелким буквально на руках того повисли и свершиться Кудоубийству не дали.  
Видно, Фудзимия всё-таки не очень любит кошек.  
Даже хороших. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Отсылка к значению имени и фамилии Фудзимии  
> *Балинезийская кошка, балинез — означает «хорошая кошка», дружелюбна, активна и совершенно не может обходиться без человеческого общества


End file.
